Drinking with a Friend
by crematosis
Summary: Fayt feels depressed after Sophia dumps him, so he tries to drown his misery in alcohol. He invites Albel to come along with him and make sure nothing happens to him. But Albel seems more interested in taking advantage of fayt than protecting him. AxF


A/N: Yeah, there's not much of a plot in this one, just basically certain things are happening. -cough- Anyway, I did this mostly because me and a few other people are having AlbelxFayt withdrawals.-spazzes-

Disclaimer: yeah, good luck with that one…-falls asleep in the bar she owns just in this story, but not in real life- Mmmhmm…good luck with that lawsuit against me….I'm not allowed to own stuff…too young for that.

The phone call worried Albel. Fayt was usually calm and able to handle everything. He didn't indulge in any of the vices that Albel did on a daily basis, so Albel was surprised when Fayt had called him to say he was going to get drunk. Of course, being the responsible person he was, he had asked Albel to come along with him to make sure nothing happened to him while he was drunk.

Albel hurriedly entered the bar; most of the people were seated at tables in the smoking section. Albel pushed through the door into the room beyond, the nonsmoking section. Fayt was sitting all alone, absently twirling a bottle in his hand.

Albel snatched the bottle away. "Fayt, what's wrong with you?"

Fayt smiled. "Albel, I'm glad to see you."

Albel scowled. "What's gotten into you? Usually you're the perfect one that never does anything wrong."

Fayt sighed. "My girlfriend dumped me. You always say drinking helps you forget about your problems so I thought I'd do it."

Albel rolled his eyes. "You don't just start drinking because you feel like it. Drinking has consequences, like a hangover-"

"I know!" Fayt interrupted impatiently. "I used to drink a little with my dad. I've been drunk before and I know that when you're drunk, you tend to do crazy things. That's why I brought you along, to protect me."

Albel frowned. "Alright then, I'm not stopping you."

Fayt beamed and proceeded to drink the whole bottle. Albel raised an eyebrow. Okay, maybe Fayt was telling him the truth. He seemed like he could handle his drink well.

About fifteen minutes later, that wasn't the case. Fayt had had quite a bit more to drink and he was hopelessly drunk. Albel was annoyed. Since the two of them were all alone in the room, he was tempted to kill Fayt where there weren't any witnesses.

Albel's eyes narrowed as he got a new thought. _Just me and him alone…this could be interesting._

Fayt stood and promptly fell over. "Slipperly floor," the boy murmured.

Albel knelt beside Fayt, whose face was flushed with too much alcohol. He watched the boy struggle with getting up and decide it was easier just to lie on the floor.

Albel frowned thoughtfully and cocked his head to one side. "Fayt, may I ask you a question?"

Fayt looked up at Albel confusedly. "Ye-eah? Whaddya want?"

"Fayt, do you like men or women?"

"Uhhh…." Fayt paused for a moment to think and then grinned. "I dunno. I forget. Did I decide?"

Albel grinned wickedly. "I've just decided that you like men."

Fayt nodded cheerfully. "Uh uhkay. Wake me up tomorrow." He burrowed into the floor of the bar.

Albel shook Fayt. "Come on. Get up. We're going to do something."

Fayt yawned and groggily sat up. "Whaddya want?"

"Lift your arms, Fayt." Fayt complied and Albel pulled Fayt's shirt over his head.

Albel looked at Fayt thoughtfully and trailed a finger down his chest. Fayt cut off a giggle and sucked in his breath, looking at Albel hazily through unfocused eyes. "What're you doing?"

"I'll show you in a minute. Give me your hands and I'll pull you up."

Fayt stood unsteadily. "Now what?"

Albel smirked and looked Fayt over, putting a hand on the other boy's waist and drawing it down the zipper of Fayt's pants. "You'll see."

"Oh, I get it now," Fayt said firmly. "You want to have shecks with me."

Albel raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Oh, okay," Fayt said agreeably.

Albel laughed and took Fayt's hand. "Alright then. Let's go into the other room where it's more private."

Fayt was constantly on the verge of tipping over as he walked the few feet leading into the small adjoining room. Albel finally gave up and carried Fayt inside, bridal style. He shut the door behind them and gently dumped Fayt onto the bed.

It was a small room with a small bed, used only when someone became too drunk to get themselves home and needed to sleep it off. Albel checked to make sure it was locked securely so no one would interrupt before turning back to Fayt.

Fayt was sprawled across the bed as Albel had left him, arms and legs going every which way. He made no indication of moving. His current position didn't seem to bother him in the least. But it was certainly getting Albel hot and bothered.

Albel settled on the bed next to Fayt and scowled at the boy who seemed about to fall asleep. "We're going to have to do something about this."

"'Bout what?" Fayt mumbled sleepily.

"About this." Albel poked Fayt's crotch with one finger, earning a sharp hiss of breath from Fayt.

"Alright, alright," Fayt muttered, fumbling clumsily with his pants.

Albel slapped Fayt's hands away. "Let me do it."

Fayt sighed in relief as his pants and underwear were removed. Albel cocked an eyebrow at him. "Mmhm, you're ready. Now, how shall we begin?" He edged closer to Fayt.

"Eww!" Fayt shouted. "Don't do that with your mouth!"

Albel raised an eyebrow and clamped down, turning Fayt's protest into a squeak. But he obediently raised his head and licked his own finger. "Well, if you reeeeally don't want me doing that…"

Fayt ducked his head, looking slightly embarrassed. "I though you were gonna do it th'uther way."

"The other way? Oh, you mean real sex? I didn't you were willing to do all that with me tonight." He kissed the top of Fayt's head, earning a giggle. "Well, I guess I could do it your way, the other way. But remember, Fayt, it's not rape if you asked for it."

"I renember," Fayt said eagerly.

"Good." Albel licked a finger and trailed it along the inside of Fayt's thigh. Fayt whimpered.

"Okay, roll over, Fayt."

"But whyyyy?"

"Cause if you don't, I'll have to lick you again."

"Nuuuu!" Fayt's whole face was red as he placed both hands over his groin to protect himself from Albel.

Albel waited patiently and began removing his own clothes. Fayt flopped limply over onto his side. "It's too harrrd to roll over all the way."

Albel winced. "Don't say that word unless you mean it."

"I do mean it," Fayt said calmly.

"Right," Albel sighed. "Yes, you're very hard."

Fayt gave Albel a puzzled look. "Will it work sideways?"

Albel grinned wickedly. "It'll work just about every way. Now, don't you worry, Fayt. I'll try to be gentle. It might hurt a little bit at first, but the alcohol should probably get rid of most of the pain."

Fayt blinked. "Whatcha doing?"

"You haven't had sex with a man before, have you?"

"Nooo…"

"Well, I'm going to have to stretch you out first so I don't hurt you."

"But didn't you say I wouldn't be hurt cause of the-"

"Shut up, Fayt," Albel said cheerfully, poking Fayt with a finger.

Fayt squirmed uncomfortably. "It's so weeeeeird."

"I know, I know. Just be patient and relax."

Fayt's mind wandered and he almost fell asleep again until Albel made a scissoring motion with his fingers. "Are you trying to cut me apart?" Fayt asked suspiciously.

"No. Okay, that's done." Albel withdrew his fingers from Fayt and Fayt sighed unhappily, choking back a hiccup. "Alright, now for the real thing. Hmn, where'd I put that lubrication stuff?"

"This thing?" Fayt held up a tube.

Albel grinned. "Yes, thank you"

He put some on Fayt and Fayt scowled. "Yuck, it's all…wet and slimy."

Albel shrugged. "It's necessary. Now, I hope this doesn't hurt much."

Fayt desperately took deep, reassuring breaths as Albel penetrated him. Albel held onto tightly and waited until Fayt became used to the feeling of him inside before he began to move. Fayt made a small squeak with each thrust until Albel hit Fayt's sweet spot. Fayt let out a happy moan. Albel leaned forward and kissed the side of Fayt's face. "Told you there wouldn't be much pain."

Fayt arched his back against Albel, feeling suddenly warm and happy. He relaxed and slumped forward. Albel grunted and leaned into Fayt, panting. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Fayt felt exhausted. He pulled away from Albel and flopped across the bed. Albel grinned. "Okay, now you can sleep. Sweet dreams, Fayt. I'm going to get myself a coffee to keep awake. See ya, Fayt."

Fayt was already asleep, so Albel pulled Fayt's clothes back on so he wouldn't get too cold. Albel pulled his own clothes back on and headed back out into the bar, closing the door behind him.

Albel sat at the bar, drinking a few cups of coffee and musing to himself that he had to get Fayt drunk before Fayt would actually feel anything for him. He shrugged unhappily. It was a lost cause. He didn't know why he was still attracted to a boy who obviously didn't feel the same way.

About half and hour later, Fayt came to join him. He seated himself on a stool next to Albel with a slight wince. Albel smirked lightly, remembering what he and Fayt had done.

Fayt stared down into the half-finished bottle from earlier. "What happened, Albel? Why do I feel so sore? Why did I wake up in the other room?"

Albel sipped his coffee casually. "Fayt, you were drunk and you slipped on the floor and passed out. I put you in that room so you could sleep it off."

Fayt still looked confused. "Is that what really happened? I feel that there was something more, that something happened between us. But what was it?"

Albel unsuccessfully fought an evil grin over the top of his coffee cup. "Oh yes, something definitely happened between us." He wrapped an arm around Fayt and pulled him into a kiss.

Fayt jerked away. "w-what's wrong with you? I like w-w-wo-"

"Men," Albel finished for him with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Fayt suddenly felt very afraid. He tried to back away from his friend, but Albel quickly grabbed onto Fayt and pulled him into the other room.

Fifteen minutes later, a sweaty, flushed, and sticky Fayt was happily trapped under Albel, panting for breath. "Oh god," Fayt moaned.

Albel smiled at him. "Don't try to tell me now that you don't like men."

"I won't," Fayt said with a small whimper. "I do like men, especially this one." And he held onto Albel tightly.


End file.
